NIDDK published the book Diabetes in America(DIA), in 1985 and the second edition in 1995. DIA has been the premier source for the most valid, accurate, and useful data on diabetes and its complications in the U.S. The books have addressed the descriptive epidemiology of diabetes, complications of diabetes, characteristics of therapy and medical care among people with diabetes, economic aspects, and diabetes in special populations in the U.S. based on national and community-based surveys. DIA provides a reliable resource for examining the scope and impact of diabetes and its complications, delineating health policy priorities, and identifying areas needing further research. The book is intended for health policy makers, clinicians, persons with diabetes, and the research community.